


Given

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Series: Caged - Drabble Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand at his throat tightens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given

**Author's Note:**

> written for the challenge/prompt: wrath

“Severus,” Harry rasps, and the hand at his throat tightens.

He shuts his eyes, but Severus’ thumb presses against his jaw anyway, forcing Harry to turn his head away.

It is always like this. Harry has grown used to the bruises, impressions of Severus’ fingers rising an angry blue-black, lingering as love-bites.

Legs wrapped around Severus’ waist, hands seeking tenure against the stiff, black robes, Harry whimpers.

“Shut up.”

He doesn’t hear the words so much as feel them, formed against his throat like a kiss. Fingers at last finding purchase, Harry swallows back another cry and gives himself over.


End file.
